


Classical

by softball45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Music, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity stumbles upon Oliver listening to music that she did not expect to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classical

**Author's Note:**

> Spouted this out tonight hope you like this. Let me know what you think?

“Oliver, what are you listening to?” Felicity had just entered the foundry and heard the most beautiful, elegant, classical music she had ever listened to.  Oliver froze in his place, unsure of how Felicity was going to act.  “Is that Beethoven’s Symphony No. 5 I’m hearing?”  Felicity had heard that song everyday at MIT it was constantly played in the library.

 

Oliver was silent, “It is isn’t it. Were you also dancing to it?” Felicity could’ve sworn she saw Oliver waltzing around the foundry.

 

“Um yeah it was.  It’s what I use to get pumped up before a mission.”  Felicity hadn’t noticed the fact that Oliver was in his Arrow suit.

 

“Really, you use classical music to get ready for a mission? Isn’t that something that would, I don’t know, unpump you.”  Felicity walked over to _her_ chair. She tried to imagine Oliver sitting in a theatre, his mom trying to get him to sit still and listen.

 

“Believe it or not Felicity I grew up listening to classical music.  According to my mother it wasn’t right for me to listen to NSYNC or Jackson 5 or whatever was popular during that time.  Classical. That’s all she would allow for me and Thea to listen to.”  Oliver’s voice was soft.

 

“Your mom raised you right then. I happen to think that classical music is the only kind of music worth listening to, it also happens to be a major turn on for me.”  Oliver had moved closer to Felicity his face was barely hanging above her.

 

“Oh is that so?”  Ever since they started dating Felicity loved how much she got to learn about Oliver.

 

Felicity stood up and with her should barely brushed past Oliver.  She walked over to where the music was playing.  Felicity turned the volume up to 100.  All you could here was the beautiful music echoing around the foundry, bouncing off each wall creating a magical sound.

 

Oliver followed her over.  Without hesitation he moved his lips against hers. One thing then led to another and suddenly Oliver was on top of her and inside of her.  It was the best thing she had ever felt.

 

Felicity never knew how lucky she was to have Oliver Queen as a boyfriend until now.  She couldn’t hear what Oliver was saying but his eyes told her everything. He was enjoying this as much as she was if not more.  His eyes were filled with all the desire she was feeling.  God why had they waited so damn long?

 

Much to her surprise both Oliver’s and Felicity’s climax came when the song’s did.  She knew that Oliver had planned it that way, “Oh fuck Oliver! Oliver!”  She knew he was thinking the same things.

 

It wasn’t until she was lying in bed that night that Felicity realized Oliver was keeping his thrusts in time with the music. All she thought was that classical music was now without a doubt her favorite type of music.


End file.
